Musicians are known to be extremely creative and talented people. Many musicians, including drummers are always looking for creative designs for their musical equipment.
The present invention generally relates to a drum pad and cymbal cover. More specifically, the invention is a decorative drum pad and cymbal cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative drum pad and cymbal cover to allow a user to customize a drum kit with one or more desired images such as one or more photographs, pieces of sheet music, drawings and lists placed over a drum pad or a cymbal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative drum pad and cymbal cover with a liquid crystal display or LCD display device to display one or more desired images such as one or more photographs or part of a video placed over a drum pad or a cymbal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative drum pad and cymbal cover that utilizes a musical instrument digital interface or MIDI or USB interface to display one or more desired images such as one or more photographs, pieces of sheet music, drawings and lists placed over a drum pad or a cymbal.
What is really needed is a decorative drum pad and cymbal cover to allow a user to customize a drum kit with one or more desired images such as one or more photographs, pieces of sheet music, drawings and lists placed over a drum pad or a cymbal that can have a LCD display device to display one or more desired images such as one or more photographs that are rotating or are part of a video placed over a drum pad or a cymbal that can utilize a MIDI or USB interface to display one or more desired images such as one or more photographs, pieces of sheet music, drawings and lists.